Mical
''"Roman was conflicted, that led to his loss. Me. I bask in the Dark Side. I won't get sentimental," - ''Mical to Andres on Kabal Mical was a human Sith Lord that was the apprentice of Darth Roman and a future Sith assassin that would lead yet another Jedi Purge. Biography Sith Training Nothing is known about Mical's past, only details of his time during the Roman Wars existed. After Delta Squads minor victory during the quest on Veterum, Roman was looking for damaged and hateful apprentices for his cause. Roman drawn to Mical while on Korriban and learning of his murders and crimes on Dreshdae. Roman took Mical in as his apprentice where Mical was a natural strong lightsaber fighter, with a preferred form Ataru, form IV. Mical would earn his respect and high rank in the Empire by Roman would be his number one consultant when he wasn't able to do something. During the M4-78 campaign and rise of the Rebellion, Mical had been sent on countless missions to stop rebels and take out Tim and Andres. Most of his attempts to stop the rebels were successful and halted many of their attacks and plans for months, even for about a year. Battle of Maximus Prime During the final battle of the war, Mical was tasked with making sure Delta Squad and Alpha Squad did not reach the Imperial Palace. While Delta Squad snuck through the cities under levels, Alpha Squad distracted the Imperials and Mical until Mical slaughtered the rest of Alpha Squad. Mical then made it to Delta Squad, where they were separated in the fray of battle and Tim engaged in a battle with Mical. Mical lost the battle with a sliced mask and damaged back along with several gashes along his face and chest. After Delta Squad reached Roman and he escaped, ordering the Sun Crusher to fire on the planet, Mical tried to stop Delta Squad as they attempted to flee the crumbling city. Mical was ultimately defeated when he was close to killing Tim but was impaled by Bruce Starkillers lightsaber he threw at him. Mical was stabbed in the chest and fell into the cities debris. Survival and Jedi Hunt Mical had survived his encounter with Delta Squad and woke up alive shortly after the Battle. Mical was able to leave the planet from left over TIE fighters from the city and went into hiding to plot his next course of action. For the next 7 years, Mical was train even more and create a new Sith Order to convert Andres's growing Jedi Order to the Dark Side. Mical was successful and was able to convert many of Andres's Jedi into Sith and kill any that resisted. After an attack on the Jedi temple on Coruscant, Mical was able to find files of secretive Jedi planets and dossiers of Jedi camps in the galaxy. Mical was able to locate Tim's force camp on Telos and capture Tim, Jane, and Alvaro. Andres and Dex went into hiding on Kabal, which Mical and his Sith would find 4 months later. Mical was attacked by Andres and Dex who were able to save their friends. Mical and Andres fought in a one on one duel, making many strikes on Andres, almost killing him. Death Andres was able to come back after using both the light and darkside, severing Mical's left and right hands and injuring the rest of his body. The force they had used on each other caused the old temple they were in to collapse off the cliff side, killing Mical as he fell with the rest if the cliff side and temple while Andres escaped.